Infection Induced Powers
The circumstance of gaining powers, skills and enhancements via contraction or development of sickness, symbiotes or parasitic affliction. Variation of Experientially Induced Powers. The less dangerous variant to Mutation Inducement. Also Called *Affliction Mutated Physiology *Chemistry Induced Powers/Micromutation *Infected Body Induced Powers *Micromutation *Micromutation Inducement *Outbreak Induced Powers *Virulent Induced Powers/Micromutation Capabilities Circumstance grants the user supernatural abilities by being in contact with pollutants and/or impurities within the genetic code of affected individuals. The effects of such communicability or the disease may grant infection-related powers or any powers to the victim if they survive. Most of the powers will be based on what characteristics infections or pathogens has. Unlike Mutation Inducement, this ability doesn't even cause individuals to turn into monsters called Mutants, but instead, this turns them into empowered racial subjects (of the rational category) that possesses powers that their kin doesn't normally obtain, especially whenever it comes to birth. For example, this power can turn Humans into Metahumans. Applications *The user may use the disease/pathogen/symbiotes/parasite to create weapons and utilities, either forge or merge it with them. *The user may possess disease/pathogen/symbiotes/parasite-based powers from a latent mutation sitting dormant within the victim's D.N.A. *A variety of or a random power can be bestowed to the victim *May cause the victim of the the power to take after certain ancestral traits of racial precursors and might even mimic its qualities. *The disease/pathogen/symbiote/parasite strike may cause maximum enhancements of a normal human being *The disease/pathogen/symbiotes/parasite can be used to activate or deactivate inherent abilities *The epidemic potentially have progressive or regressive effects on those whom come in contact with it. *Users can harness their natural physiological reserves to enhance their powers & abilities *Alteration can appear as any number of odd signs on their person. Associations *Ability Creation *Adaptation Manipulation *DNA Manipulation *Empowered Physiology *Evolution Manipulation *Experientially Induced Powers *Genetic Perfection *Homo Superior Physiology *Infestation *Infected Arm *Mutation Manipulation *Parasite Creation *Power Augmentation *Power Manifestation *Symbiote Creation Limitations *Users can be undone by Internal Bodily Cleansing, Mutation Reversion, normal, Flawless, to Absolute Restoration, and especially Biological Manipulation. *Random mutations of the affliction can be devastating. *User may have limited to absolutely no control over the outcome of their mutegenic transmogrification. *Regulation or even Dependency may be an issue if catalyst event destabilizes the user in some way. *The disease/pathogen/symbiotes/parasite may kill the victim before they can be granted any powers *Disfigurement is common, though to much lesser extents. *The nature of the affliction pertaining to chemicals, mutagens and infestants on the victims could be beneficial or not with the environment and on the people around the area it landed. Known Users Known Objects/Viruses * AMAZO Virus (DC Comics) *Brzk (DC Comics) * Nanocytes (DC Comics) * O.T.A.C (DC Comics) * Symbiotes (Marvel Comics) *Poisons (Marvel Comics) *Exolon Plasmoids (Marvel Comics) *T-O Virus (Marvel Comics) *Transmode Virus (Marvel Comics) *X-Genes (Marvel Comics) *Blacklight Virus (PROTOTYPE) *T-Virus (Resident Evil) Gallery Migi & Shinichi.gif|Shinichi Izumi and Migi (Parasyte) File:Pachislot_Crimson_Head.png|Depending on the strain, the T-Virus either mutates Zombies into Lickers, or micromutates them into Crimson Heads (Resident Evil series). File:Albert_Wesker_Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) File:Krauser_Arm_Blade.jpg|Jack Krauser (Resident Evil 4) File:Osmund_Saddler.jpg|Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4) File:Alexia_Ashford_(Resident_Evil)_transform_1.png|Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil: Code Veronica) Category:Power Sources Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Inducement Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Symbiosis Category:Transmutation Category:Common Powers